ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
2010/May
This page is an archive of fashion credits for the month of May, 2010. Events May 3 — Costume Institute Gala 5-3-10_Mario_Testino_001.jpg MET.jpg May 3, 2010 001.png May 4 — Vince and Eddie's 5-4-10 Vince and Eddie's Fireplace 001.jpg May 4, 2010 001.png 5-4-10 The Royalton Hotel MET After Party 002.jpg 5-4-10 The Royalton Hotel MET After Party 003.jpg 5-4-10 The Royalton Hotel MET After Party 004.jpg 5-4-10 Home 001.jpg May 6 — Museum of Modern Art with Terence Koh MOMA.jpg 5-6-10 MOMA 002.jpg May 7 — After concert in Stockholm: Arriving and leaving Beirut Cafe Out in Stockholm.jpg|1 normal_AISS_(6).jpg 5-7-10 Leaving Beirut Cafe 001.jpg|2 5-7-10 Leaving Beirut Cafe 002.jpg 5-7-10 Leaving a studio in Stockholm 001.jpg|3 May 8 — Arriving and leaving Stureplant Night Club in Stockholm normal_LSNCCS_(2).jpg May 8, 2010 001.png May 11 — Leaving O2 Arena, Press Conference, Lab. Oratory (Berlin) normal_LVCC_(14).jpg|1 5-11-10 Leaving O2 Arena 001.jpg AlexanderMcQueen3.jpg|2 5-11-10 Press Conference.jpg May 11, 2010 001.png|3 Laboratory Club in Berlin, Germany (11-05-10).jpg Laboratory Club in Berlin, Germany (11-05-10) 003.jpg Laboratory Club in Berlin, Germany (11-05-10) 004.jpg Laboratory Club in Berlin, Germany (11-05-10) 005.jpg 5-11-10 Lab. Oratory in Berlin 005.png May 13 — Carnergie Hall: Arrival, Almay Concert, Leaving Night Makers12.jpg Night Makers8.jpg 5-13-10 Almay Concert.jpg The Carnegie Hall.jpg 5-13-10 Mr Chow's.jpg 5-13-10 Carnegie.jpg May 15 - Leaving Casa Rosso Theatre in Amsterdam normal_LGA_(3).jpg May 16 - Leaving Hotel in Amsterdam, Kalverstraat Street normal_LHIA_(1).jpg normal_WAS_(2).jpg 5-16-10 Leaving Amstel Hotel 003.jpg May 18 — World Music Awards NormaKamali.jpg May 17, 2010 001.png May 20 — On a Yacht in Saint Tropez, France May 20, 2010 001.png May 20, 2010 002.png 5-19-10 Port of Saint Tropez 002.jpg May 21 The Monster Ball at Palais Omnisports de Paris-Bercy : Main articles: The Monster Ball, Palais Omnisports de Paris-Bercy May 21, 2010 001.png 100521-Aftershow with Sara Nataf-Andre Saraiva-Jen-Eymere-with-Gaga.jpg 5-21-10 Backstage 001.jpg 5-21-10 Backstage 002.jpg 5-21-10 Backstage 003.jpg #Custom outfit and shoes by Armani Privé May 22 — Leaving Park Hyatt Hotel in Paris, Sept a Huit Interview Out in Paris.jpg 5-22-10 Sept a Huit.jpg *Sunglasses by Chanel (mod. 01450) May 23 — Leaving hotel in Paris May 23, 2010 001.png #Sunglasses by Chanel (mod. 01450), hat and pants by Romain Kremer, shirt by Ingrid Vlasov May 24 — Wolfgang Tillmans, Monster Ball: Konig Pilsner Arena 5-24-10 Wolfgang_Tillmans 005.jpg #Sunglasses by Tart Optical Enterprises, bra by (unknown), panties by Dog, shoes by Noritaka Tatehana May 26 — Local Pub in Birmingham May 26, 2010 001.png normal_IAP_(2).jpg May 27 — Meeting fans at Nottingham Arena May 27, 2010 001.png May 30 — After "In Camera: Lady Gaga" (London) May 30, 2010 001.png *Sunglasses by Tom Ford ("Claude"), bag by Hermès (Birkin), jacket & trousers by Dolce & Gabbana (Pre-Fall 2010), watch by Chanel ("J12" in black), bra by Marlies Dekkers ("Gloria"), shoes by Noritaka Tatehana ("Night Makers") May The Monster Ball at The O2 Arena :Main articles: The Monster Ball, The O2 Arena After the show, Gaga met with model Raquel Zimmermann. Lady Gaga 2010 Summer Raquel Zimmermann Unknown date and location.jpg Category:2010 fashion